Rebelles boys
by Lou de mila
Summary: Un soir où il se balade dans la forêt interdite Harry fait la rencontre d’un inconnu avec qui les choses vont vite déraper. Mais qui est ce jeune homme ? Harry le découvrira à ces dépends et sombrera dans un monde qu'on lui avait caché jusque là. HPDM SUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello tous le monde ! 

Voilà ma nouvelle fic… J'ai eu une illumination un de ces soirs et l'idée m'est venue comme ça, sur le tas, donc, vu que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi avant la rentrée, j'ai décidé de réaliser tous de suite. J'espère pouvoir poster à des intervalles régulier, autrement dit toutes les semaines mais ça va être chaud à partir du moment où on recommence les cours…

Bon, je vous embête pas plus longtemps avec du blabla…

Bonne lecture !

Diclamer : tout appartient à JK Rowling… (snif)

Attention : Ceci est un SLASH, autrement dit il y aura une relation entre deux hommes, et un lemon (light) dans ce chapitre. Donc homophobes, je vous le dit clairement : dégagez.

Résumé : Un soir où il se balade dans la forêt interdite pour fuir ses « amis », Harry fait la rencontre d'un inconnu, élève de Hogwarts apparemment, avec qui les choses vont vite… déraper. Mais qui est ce jeune homme ? Harry le découvrira à ces dépends et sombrera dans un monde qu'on lui avait caché jusque là. slash hpdm

**Chapter 1** : L'inconnu

« Il » errait seul dans la forêt interdite, comme tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines maintenant… C'était son seul refuge désormais, loin des regards curieux, désapprobateur, ou autre… Il en avait marre de tous ses gens qui voulaient lui dicter sa vie et disaient « vouloir son bien ».

_« Mon cul oui »_ pensa-t-il amèrement. _« 'Nous voulons juste ton bonheur Harry…' c'est cela, prenez moi pour un con. J'ai plus 11 ans, il serait temps qu'ils comprennent, tous ses incapable ! Je ne suis rien qu'un pion, un malheureux pion dans toute cette histoire stupide, rien qu'une image… »_

Plus il y pensait, plus ça le mettait en colère. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix, un point c'est tout. Il avait déjà commencer par envoyer balader Dumbledore la semaine dernière. Ce vieux gâteau voulait qu'il prenne des cours supplémentaire avec Snape ! Snape par Lucifer ! Mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là ?

**« convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tout de suite »** lui avait envoyé un hibou. Ca commençait bien ! Il devait suivre comme un bon toutou les ordres de mônsieur. Et bien non, il n'irait pas tout de suite, il s'y rendrait plus tard, quand l'envie lui dirait, c'est à dire 4 jours après.

- Ah, te voilà ! j'avais perdu espoir de te voir Harry, avait dit Dumbledore.

Le Griffindor n'avait rien répondu. Pas démonté pour une noise, le directeur avait continué :

- Je voudrais que tu prennes des cours particulier avec Severus-

- Je vous arrête là. Il est HORS de question, que je prenne des cours avec ce mangemort repenti aux gros cheveux sales et répugnant. Il me déteste, je le hais plus que tout, ça s'arrête là.

Sur ce, il avait pris la direction de la porte et en l'ouvrant, était tombé sur Snape. Sachant qu'il avait entendu, il lui avait fait son sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il avait pu, parce qu'il était persuadé que le Professeur de potion ne dirait rien devant Dumbledore.

Et le voilà maintenant, à batifoler dans les herbes folles, avec papillons et grand soleil. Enfin… pas tout à fait. Il faisait nuit noir dans cette immense forêt, et seuls les rayons de la lune l'éclairaient un peu, à travers les branches condensées. Il n'utilisait pas sa baguette, pour ne pas se faire repérer, sachant que si les centaures le découvraient il finirait sûrement en brochette en guise de dîné, ou alors il servirait d'alimentation pour un feu de joie. Il voulait juste profiter de son anonymat, être vivant comme un autre, parmi tous les animaux et créatures qui vivaient ici. Une fraîche brise se déposait sur ses joues rosies par le froid, et il se dit que c'est ça qui manquait à sa vie : des moments simples et agréables.

Il marcha encore pendant bien dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit suspect. Il s'arrêta, essayant de respirer le moins possible pour ne pas se faire repérer et sortit ses grandes oreilles aux aguets. Des pas… une silhouette qui semble humaine… un élève d'Hogwarts ?

Harry prit l'initiative de suivre cette ombre qui l'intriguait, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître son identité dans la nuit. Mais bien vite, l'homme se sentit suivit et demanda d'un ton qui se voulait sûr:

- Qui est ce ?

Harry, ne reconnaissant pas la voix, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

La voix « Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un , répondez ! »

Harry « Ennemi ou ami ? »

Le voix « Ami. »

Harry « Et que fait un jeune homme, seul dans la forêt la plus dangereuse d'Angleterre ? »

L'inconnu au bataillon « Je pourrais vous poser la même question… »

Harry « On peut se tutoyer je pense… »

L'inconnu au bataillon « On peut, effectivement. »

Harry « Alors, qu'est ce qui t'emmène ici ? »

L'Ami « j'suis juste à la recherche de calme et sérénité… et toi ? »

Harry « la même chose »

Après un court silence, La Voix- inconnu au bataillon- ami, reprit :

- Elève de Poudlard je présume ?

- Dans le mile.

- Je veux pas savoir qui tu es.

- Tant mieux, moi non plus.

- Mais c'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu ta voix…

- Et moi donc !

VRAAAAAM

- C'était quoi _ça _? demanda l'inconnu, pas très rassuré

- J'aimerais bien le savoir… On dirait qu'un troupeau nous fonce droit dessus… vite, dégageons d'ici !

Harry prit ses jambes à son cou, et une fois sortit (de justesse) de la ligne du troupeau, il se jeta au sol, à l'abri d'un buisson, son inconnu avec.

- Mais qu'est ce que… ?

- Chut

Les deux garçons tendirent l'oreille, et des voix s'élevèrent, du troupeau arrêter.

- Je vous assure que j'ai entendu des voix….

- Il n'y à personne ici, repartons !

- Et le troupeau s'éloigna à nouveau. Une fois que les bruits de sabots ne furent plus qu'un lointain murmure, Harry expliqua :

C'était des centaures. Heureusement qu'ils ne nous on pas vu.

Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur l'homme inconnu, sentant son souffle chaud caresser son visage. Un étrange sentiment de bien être le posséda, et quand il essaya de se relever, sa main s'emmêla dans celle de l'étranger, ce qui le troubla encore plus. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre et seulement séparés par des vêtements, semblaient s'appeler. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et ne comprenant pas ce qui leurs arrivaient, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent, d'abord timidement, puis de façon de plus en plus passionnée. Le corps d'Harry commença à se frotter à celui du bel inconnu, qui lui répondit par un sensuel roulement de hanche. Leurs mains jointes se caressaient comme pour mieux se connaître et bientôt celles l'inconnu se retrouvèrent dans la nuque du brun, tandis que celles du brun, parcouraient le torse de l'inconnu. Harry, sauvagement attiré par ce corps, et voulant le posséder pleinement, commença à dégrafer ce qui semblait être une cape - de trop, à son goût. Puis, de fil en aiguilles, tous les habits quittèrent leurs propriétaires –comme par enchantement- ce qui laissait libre court à toute sorte d'activités, classées confidentielles. (nda : Je vais quand même vous en faire part, je ne voudrait pas que vous restiez sur votre faim tout de suite… niark niark). Harry, au début au dessus, se retrouva en dessous- apparemment le tempérament de l'inconnu était plutôt bien trempé et il ne voulait pas se laisser dominer. Se régalant de chaque secondes passées ensemble, les deux garçons léchèrent (ce qu'il y avait à lécher), mordillèrent (ce qu'il y avait à mordiller), et sucèrent… et bien, ce qu'il y avait à sucer pardi! Après une bonne demi-heure où les deux prirent leur pieds, la raison leur revint- enfin.

- Très bon tout ça, commenta la voix, tout en caressant la paume de la main d'Harry

- Ca fait longtemps que je m'étais pas sentis aussi… moi, se confia le brun

- La plénitude absolue…

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer… répondit raisonnablement notre Grffindor

- T'es déjà pas un Slytherin toi… J'opterais bien pour Ravenclaw…

- Peut être…

- Oui, peut être….

Les 2 étudiants se rhabillèrent, en essayant de ne pas perdre la moitié de leurs vêtements, et l'inconnu dit :

- Au plaisir de te revoir… enfin, le « voir » est à nuancer…

- Ouais !

Ils approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent sensuellement avant de se quitter à contre coeur.. Ils empruntèrent chacun un chemin différent pour rentrer, et ainsi restèrent en parfait anonymat. (Enfin, ça c'est qu'Harry croyait, parce que si lui n'avait pas reconnu son partenaire, celui-ci avait su qui il était à la première parole). Il sentit son cœur se déchirer… il était tellement bien aux côté de cet homme. Même s'ils n'avaient passé que quelques instants ensemble, il lui sembla qu'il avait été plus heureux que tous les moments de sa vie réunis.

Rentrant au château, des sensations plein la tête, Notre griffindor ne fit que se remémorer ces minutes de pur bonheur. Quand il entra dans la salle commune, se fut pour découvrir une Hermione endormie sur l'un des canapés rouges. Sûrement qu'elle l'attendait comme chaque soir, veillant à ce qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Potter regagna les escaliers menant à son dortoir à pas de loup pour ne pas la réveiller, mais trébucha malencontreusement sur un tabouret, qui n'avait rien à faire là.

BBBAM !

- Harry ? questionna la jeune fille, encore plongée dans les brumes du réveille

- Bonne nuit Herm', répondit-il froidement.

- Harry, où est-ce que t'étais encore passé ? et pourquoi tu rentres toujours aussi tard ?

- Bonne nuit, répéta-t-il, prêt à monter.

La jeune fille se releva et couru vers lui, lui bloquant l'entrée de son dortoir.

- Ca suffit ! On est ami, non ? Pourrais-tu juste me dire que tu es resté dans l'enceinte du château ? je me fais du souci pour toi chaque soir je te signal.

- Ecoute, ça te regarde pas OK ? je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux, et j'ai pas de compte à te rendre, alors laisse moi. J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie dont tous le monde ne connaît pas les plus petits détails.

Et il la poussa d'un geste brusque, courra à toute blinde dans les escaliers, entra et claqua la porte derrière lui, défiant la jeune fille de le suivre.

Hermione resta un instant immobile, le regard dans le vague, puis alla à son dortoir, fatiguée de se faire envoyer balader depuis la rentrée. D'un côté, elle comprenait qu'Harry ai besoin d'espace, après la presse qui criait au scandale sur lui, la mort de son parrain, les attaques de Voldemeort, mais c'était elle, sa meilleure amie, enfin, pour ce qu'elle croyait, qu'il rejetai comme du linge sal. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, et plus elle tentait de le faire, plus il la repoussait. Tant pis, c'était la dernière fois, s'était-elle dit.

De son coté, le brun s'endormi assez vite, et c'est seulement le lendemain matin qu'il se rendit compte… qu'il avait échangé de caleçon avec son inconnu ! Le tissu était étonnement doux, du satin apparemment, et il se demandait comment diable il avait pu passer à coté de ça la nuit dernière. Il était jaune clair, avec comme motif, un serpent vert qui s'entortillait à sa cuisse, ce qui accrût sensiblement sa curiosité. _« Un Slytherin ? l'un de ses élèves qui se moquent de nous à longueur de journée ? humm il risque de perdre un oeil en voyant mon caleçon rouge à vif d'or clignotant que Luna m' a offert, avec écrit « ATTRAPEUR BRILLANT» d'autant plus qu'il n'y a que 2 attrapeurs hommes dans le château : moi et… Draco ! mais si il fait une syncope et se retrouve chez Pompom, du cou je saurais qui c'est, donc c'est pas plus mal en fin de compte… »_

Mais là il n'y était pas du tout ! Quand il vit le-dit caleçon, le Slytherin en question murmura « c'est bien ce que je pensais », et fut très loin de tomber à la renverse. Les seules personnes qui furent à l'infirmerie le lendemain même étaient Neville Londubat (toujours aussi habile que doué), et une première année de Ravenclaw… donc, rien d'intéressant.

Le Griffindor se ressassa sa nuit pendant plusieurs jours, puis, ne pouvant retourner tout de suite dans son lieu favoris à cause du travail, commença à désespérer… les cours étaient monotones, et il avait vraiment besoin de revoir cet étrange inconnu au bataillon…

- Potter le solitaire…!

- Malfoy, alias Lucifer deuxième du nom, répliqua-t-il

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répondit le vert, en se léchant les lèvres, avec un regard provocateur.

S'il avait noté, le Griffindor aurait alors compris… mais il n'avait pas remarqué cette lueur malsaine qui crépitait au fond des prunelles du blond.

- Alors Potter, pourquoi la belette et la Sang de bourbe ne te collent-ils plus au train depuis un certain temps ? T'as coupé les ponts ?

- En quelque sorte…

- Je compatis mon vieux. Rien de tel que le mal et la luxure… ces Griffi étaient délibérément trop… Griffindor. Tu devrais te tourner vers d'autres personnes….

Luna passa à ce moment là.

- Prenons Lovegood par exemple, belle, intelligente… elle doit être sauvage dans un lit, continua Draco tout en passant ses regard sur le corps de la jeune fille.

- Serait-ce ta faon de me demander de t'arranger une relation longue durée, moi qui la connais bien ?

- Pas du tout… je suis un allumeur, je sais très bien me débrouiller seul. D'autant plus que le mot « longuedurée » n'existe pas dans mon vocabulaire. J'aime voir souffrir mes victimes d'une nuit…les voir pleurer de tous leur grands yeux, et me supplier à genoux de les garder, en me promettant leur amour éternel. Je suis la mal incarné Potter, ne l'oublie pas.

_« le mal incarné »_. Etonnement, Harry fut séduit par cette image qui l'attirait indéniablement. Voyant que ses paroles avaient eu de l'effet sur le Griffindor, Draco se permit un petit sourire et susurra :

- Un jour je te ferais connaître ce monde Potter..

Il allait s'éloigner quand une pensée le retint.

- Le cours de Snape, c'est dans dix minutes, pas plus tard.

Et hop il partit en un clin d'œil, sans omettre le pas félin spécial drague classe. Harry leva un sourcil de scepticisme, ce mec était délibérément taré… beau, mais taré. _« beau ? fermez vos yeux, vous n'avez rien lu cher lecteurs. vous inquiétez pas je délire… je dois juste être en manque.. et c'est pas le cour de snape qui va m'apaiser »_

Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les cachots, sans oublier de passer par les cuisines où il se fit servir une plaquette de chocolat (ration de survie obligatoire avant deux heures douloureuses). Arrivé aux portes de l'enfer, il resta en rentrait, et regarda attentivement les Slytherin. _« Qui ça pourrait bien être ? Crabbe et Goyle sont déjà exclus… donc il reste Zabinni, Flint, Malfoy .Bon, et bien j'suis pas sortit de l'auberge…Blaise est pas mal, Malfoy encore mieux, mais comme il me l'a si bien fait remarquer il jette quiconque aurait le malheur de s'approcher trop près de lui. »_

L'entrée de Snape sur scène coupa court aux pensées du brun, et il du prendre son courage à deux mains pour se résoudre à se rendre dans ce cours stupide. Il s'assit au fond, seul . Comme de par hasard, le prof décida qu'aujourd'hui ils feraient équipes de deux pour réaliser une potion de leur invention.

- C'est moi qui fait les groupes ! Alors, voyons voir… Granger avec Bulstrode, Longduba avec Goyle, Potter avec Zabinni, Weasel… eu Weasley avec Malfoy …ect…

Le plan de classe se modifia, et quand tous furent en place, Snape reprit :

- Bien, le cours peut donc commencer.. toutes les instructions sont au tableau. Des questions ? personne, bien. Alors allez-y. Et pas d'étourderie Longdubat… vous avez déjà eu votre quotta de bêtises pour l'année.

Harry et Blaises s'entendaient plutôt bien, traduction : ils arrivaient à concevoir une potion sans se taper dessus, et même en se parlant de manière civilisée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous le monde. Draco et Ron, par exemple, qui étaient juste devant, se réduisaient à s'insulter copieusement. Excédé, Le dragon hurla :

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Weasmoche ! combien de fois il va falloir que je t'explique que si on met une racine de mandragore avec des tiges séchées ça rendra la potion toxique !

- C'est pas la peine de te prendre pour quelqu'un de supérieur, TU es un imbécile.

- Très bien, dans ce cas demandons à un témoin ce qu'il en pense… Potter par exemple.

Toute la classe avait suivit la scène, et maintenant l'attention générale était portée sur un certain Griffindor. Personne ou presque ne comprenait pourquoi Malfoy avait fait un choix aussi périlleux pour lui… pourtant il avait l'air confiant et sûr de lui. Il y avait quelque chose là dessous… Snape darda Harry comme s'il allait bondir sur lui, le défiant ainsi de prendre faveur du roux. Le plus concerné par contre n'avait que faire de ce qu'il dirait, c'était vraiment le dernier de ces soucis…il opta donc pour la voix de la raison.

- Ron, Malfoy a raison. Tu vas empoisonné quelqu'un avec tes talents…

Ronald n'en revenait pas ! Harry l'avait _toujours_ défendu ! Quant à Draco, il arbora son sourire de vainqueur. Quand tous le monde revint à son travail, le blond dit :

- Alors « roony », qu'est ce que ça fait de se prendre une claque par son meilleur ami ?

- Tu risques pas de comprendre, t'auras jamais d'amis Malfoy !

- J'ai bien mieux que des amis, j'ai des amis fidèles ! Et encore un point pour moi…

- De tout façon tu vaux rien., cracha le Griffindor.

- Si seulement….

La suite du cour se fit dans un calme absolu, où Draco avait décidé de tout faire lui même, ce qui arrangeait Ron qui ne voulait pas se ridiculiser à nouveau.

« AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh » hurla une voix.

Hermione venait de se prendre l'intégralité de sa potion sur la tête… effectivement, la jeune fille avait jugé utile de qualifiée sa partenaire de « déchet de l'humanité » quand Milicent avait contredit son raisonnement, ce à quoi la Slytherin avait répondu par un geste plus que radical. Elle avait prit son chaudron à deux mains, consciencieusement, et avait vidé la mixture jaune sur Hermione qui hurlait maintenant comme une demeurée.

- Et bien Mademoiselle Granger, ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire part de vos états d'âmes, qu'attende vous pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

Mais Hermione se rendit compte à ce moment là que la potion lui donnait d'énormes pustules vertes qui fleurissaient maintenant sur toute sa peau, comme des boutons d'or au printemps, ce qui la fit hurler de plus belle. Les Slytherin répondirent par des rires comparables à ceux des gorilles, quant aux Griffindor, ils la gratifièrent de regards compatissant. Seul Harry souriait, comme s'il trouvait la plaisanterie bien bonne. Mais, heureusement pour lui, Draco fut l'unique personne qui le remarqua, et il en éprouva un contentement digne de ce nom.

La jeune victime partit en pleurant, direction l'infirmerie…

Finalement, le jour j arriva : vendredi ! pas de cours le lendemain, ce qui signifiait… une nuit de rêve en perspective, enfin s' « il » était là… Harry se prépara mentalement, essayant de ne pas trop espérer tout en désirant intensément revoir l'inconnu. Peut-être lui demanderait-il son nom ? peut-être…

vuala, j'espère que ça vous a plu... dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera pour la suite! merci

Lou


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! 

Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira…

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : tout appartient à JK ROWLING…

RAR :

**Farahon** : hihi peut-être ! la suite est là… merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a trop fait rire ! tu peux m'en refaire des comme ça… !

**Slydawn** : merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce new chapter !

**Inouko : **lool ! J'ai décidé que dans cette fic Harry ne serait pas l'habituel parfait Gryffondor, et qu'il pourrait un peu envoyer bouler Hermione et Ron ! ils m'agacent ces deux là parfois ! je me défoule… donc, je poste ! aussi vite que je peux… et tu verras si Draco jette Harry… merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami **: héhé! Merci beaucoup! C'est Draco dans toute sa splendeur : perspicace le petit ! mais qu'est ce qu'il nous couve si il sait que c'est Harry ? apparemment il a un comportement étrange… n'est-il pas ? et Harry, étant Harry, il allait pas se douter ! J'suis d'acc avec toi : bien fait pourr Hermione, elle fouille un peu trop dans la vie des autres… à la prochaine, et bonne lecture !

**Sahada** : Merci ! Et bien espérons que cette fois tu aimes beaucoup…

Voilà pour les RAR, si vous avez le temps et l'envie, j'ai écrit une autre fic « the dragon wing » que vous pouvez aller lire… (il suffit que vou cliquiez sur mon nom, pour ceux qui connaissent pas trop le site). c'est aussi un slash HPDM, mais pas du tout la même ambiance ! Je vous laisse découvrire…

**Chapter 2** : L'Ailleur Absolu... 

Puis, tenant plus en place, il pris sa cape et sortit dans les profondeurs de la nuit…enfin, il allait le faire, avant qu'un boulet ne l'intercepte…

- Tu vas où ?

- Quelque part…

- J'suis plus ton ami c'est ça ?

- Ecoute Ron , j'ai envie d'avoir ma vie personnelle avec mes secrets ok ? est-ce que je sais tout de toi oui ou non ?

- Non mais..

- Mais quoi ?

- Que tu veuilles pas me dire où tu vas je m'en fou… mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites ! Même devant les Slyth t'es pas capable de me défendre. Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de nous… qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour que tu nous fuis ?

Harry éprouva malgré lui un pincement au cœur. Ron avait l'air si triste, si sincère…ça avait tout e même été son premier ami… _son premier ami. _Mais non, STOP, c'est révolu ce temps Ryry , se convaincu-t-il. Il faut passer à autre chose dans la vie…Et ça c'est pas quelqu'un sur qui il fallit s'attendrir… il donne quand même raison à Dumbeldore à la moindre occasion et fouine toujours dans sa vie !

- J'ai mes raisons, acheva-t-il avant de partir –ENFIN !

Une fois à l'air libre, et libre comme un oiseau, il se permit de virevolter un peu de par les pelouses du parc. Puis il regagna la forêt interdite, retournant sur l'endroit du crime qui n'en était pas un.

Une odeur d'herbe fraîche l'atteint de plein fouet, et il respira à plein poumon cet air qui lui manquait… Les ombres dansaient sur les feuilles, et c'était un vrai spectacle d'admirer cette forêt sauvage s'offrant à lui. En tendant l'oreille, on entendait le clapotis de l'eau d'une rivière alentours, ce qui étonna notre Griffindor. Il ne savait pas qu'un cour d'eau passait par ici. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, car cette forêt magique, plus qu'interdite, cachait bien des secrets. Plus il avançait, plus la flore ce faisait dense, mais il approchait de son endroit favoris.. Quand enfin il arriva, ce fût pour discerner la silhouette d'un homme assis sur une branche d'arbre basse, les jambes balancées dans le vide. Un sourire se dessina simultanément sur les lèvres du brun et celles du blond.

- J'ai presque attendu…

Harry reconnut immédiatement cette voix qui avait flotté dans sa tête si longtemps. Il répondit :

- J'avais espéré que tu serais là.

- Toujours présent à l'appel.

Il sauta de son perchoir d'un saut gracieux, tel une panthère noire et vint au devant de Potter. Il le prit par la main et l'attira vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis il se pencha doucement et l'effleura du bout des lèvres à coté de sa bouche. Il se retourna et l'emmena au loin. Harry, hypnotisé par une telle attention, se laissa guider pas son inconnu. Celui-ci l'emmena dans un endroit magnifique où passait une rivière. L'eau glissait paisible sur les pierres, contournant les obstacle, et stagnant dans les cuves. Autour, des plantes plus belles les unes que les autres, grandissaient telles des fleurs au soleil. A la place du soleil, la lune semblait flotter au dessus d'elles. Harry fut fasciné par cet endroit à la fois attirant et intriguant.

- Ca te plaît ?

- Waa… un peu que ça me plaît… c'est… grandiose !

- Je sais. Je viens souvent ici, disons que c'est un peu mon jardin secret..

- Mais… pourquoi me l'avoir montrer, alors qu'on se connaît pas ?

- Justement pour cette raison…

- Il doit y avoir des créatures dangereuses dans les parages non ?

- La forêt elle-même en est bondée… mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai un sort prévu à cet effet.

L'inconnu leva sa baguette et prononça quelques mots. Un dôme lumineux apparu autour d'eux, les encerclant à environ 10mètres de rayon. Il s'expliqua :

- Je l'ai inventé. C'est un sort qui permet de nous protéger en cas de danger, et qui enlève tous pouvoirs à ceux qui sont à l'intérieur, excepté nous deux.

- C'est très ingénieux, admit Harry.

- Une petite baignade ça te tente ?

- Dans ce froid ?

- Goûte l'eau tu verras bien… répondit-il, énigmatique.

Le griffindor se pencha au-dessus du cour d'eau et trempa sa main dedans. L'eau était aussi chaude que celle d'un bain.

- Encore un sort ?

Le jeune hommes affirma d'un signe de tête.

- Tu as l'air d'être un sorcier de haut niveau, commenta le brun

- Certes, je ne suis pas un pouffsouffle.

- Mais alors, qui es-tu ?

- Un temps pour chaque chose, et chaque chose en son temps ! Je vais te laisser deviner tout seul. Le jour où tu sauras, tu viendras me voir !

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Comme pour changer de sujet, ou parce qu' « il » ne trouvait plus la conversation intéressante, il prit Harry par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Il entreprit ensuite de le déshabillé, ce que fit aussi le Survivant avec « lui », et ils se dirigèrent vers la rivière, mais sans jamais se quitter. Un frisson parcourue l'échine du brun. Il avait hâte de rentrer dans l'eau chaude alors qu'il faisait froid au dehors. Dans les bras l'un de l'autres, ils s'assirent le long d'un rocher lisse, le corps entièrement dans l'eau et se livrèrent à une série de caresses. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prenne autant soin de lui et cela le toucha au plus profond du cœur. Cet homme était vraiment spécial pour le rendre aussi vivant, et comme s'il était unique au monde. Dans ses bras plus rien n'existait, il se sentait en sécurité. Une vague de tendresse le submergea et il murmura :

- Je tiens plus à toi que je ne le devrais…

C'était étrange, il ne le connaissait même pas !

- Mais je ne sais même pas qui tu es… continu-t-il

- Si tu le sais… je suis celui que tu pourras retrouver ici quand tu le voudras, celui à qui tu peux te confier, celui qui prendra soin de toi…

- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un espion de Voldemort ?

- Moi, je te le dis, cela te suffit-il ? tu n'as pas besoin de connaître le nom que mes parents m'ont donné pour me connaître…

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il, sans penser qu'il faisait une gaffe en parlant du Mage Noir.

Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou du garçon, rassuré et heureux. Il passa une soirée merveilleuse, même si cette fois ce fut moins.. sportif. Ils discutèrent, apprenant à se rapprocher l'un l'autre mais sans jamais parler de leur passé ou d'eux même directement. C'était un accord tactile qu'ils respectèrent dans les règles de l'art. Au moment de se quitter, l'inconnu glissa quelque chose dans la poche d'Harry, mais celui-ci ne le vit pas et ne le découvrirait pas tout de suite. Il rentra au château, et se coucha bien vite.

Des jours passèrent, pendant lesquels les deux garçons se retrouvèrent régulièrement dans leur paradis secret, tenant l'un à l'autre de plus en plus…

Cependant, la vie n'était pas aussi facile que l'aurait souhaité le Survivant, dans la tour des Griffindor, ses « amis » se faisaient de plus en plus insupportables. Alors qu'il aurait voulu prendre ses distances et vivre un peu en paix, ils l'oppressaient un peu plus chaque jours. Les « où étais-tu Harry ? » « ça va ? tu es si mince ces temps-ci » « t'as besoin d'aide ? », pleuvaient tel une rafale de grêlons. Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il était en parfaite santé, tout allait pour le mieux et il allait la où bon lui semblait. Mais personne ne semblait comprendre, personne ne **voulait** comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'ils cherchaient au juste ? A le ménager le plus possible pour en faire une redoutable arme de guerre ? Qu'il soit musclé et puissant comme Zeus pour les protéger ? Non, il n'était pas comme ça et ne comptait pas changer. Il savait qu'un flux magique sans limite coulait en lui et il désirait juste ça.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller voler, Neville l'interpella.

- Harry, je peux te parler une seconde ?

Le jeune griffi se retourna et soupira bruyamment. Mais Longdubat ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Tu sais, ça nous fait de la peine à tous de te voir nous tourner le dos… on est en train de te perdre. Je crois qu'Hermione en est très touchée, elle va mal ces temps-ci.

Harry haussa les épaules et commença à partir, quand Neville le prit par les bras et le retourna sèchement pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Ecoute moi quand je te parle.

Et oui, suite à leur altercation avec les mangemorts au Ministère, Neville était devenu confiant et sûr de lui. Cependant une touche de tremblement pointait dans sa voix. Harry fit un salto arrière pour l'éviter. Au passage, un objet tomba de sa poche… L'autre resta pantois.

- comment as-tu fait _ça _?

- un petit tour de passe-passe qui peut être utile… je l'ai appris pendant mes cours particulier.

Puis, intrigué par l'objet qui avait roulé par terre, il s'agenouilla au sol pour chercher sous les canapés. Au bout de 5 minutes il ne trouva toujours rien, il allait partir, mais shoota dedans par hasard. Il ramassa ce qui semblait être une bague en argent. Ah non, or blanc. _« Aiedail»_ lut-il. « _Ce qui signifie ? bon, pas l temps pour les énigmes ! mais, attendez, on rembobine… c'était dans MA poche ! où est ce que j'ai pu avoir ce truc ? c'est étrange, je ne jamais été en possession d'un tel objet ! Réfléchit Ryry… à moins que…» _

- Donc, Harry, je disais, reprit Neville

- Désolé on réglera ça plus tard ! J'ai des trucs à faire…

Et hop, il s'éclipsa comme un maître de la présence non désirée du jeune homme rond. Il mit la bague pour être sûr de ne pas la perdre, et passa son doigt sur la surface lisse comme s'il pourrait la voir plus en détail. Elle était seulement orné de la gravure qu'il avait déjà vu précédemment, enfin, semblait-il… puis, il se dirigea à la bibliothèque, oubliant complètement qu'il était sensé allé voler.

Il parcoura les étagères de long en large et en travers, mais après une heure de recherche, il était toujours aussi avancé qu 'un nouveau-né sortit de son œuf ! Il s'avachi sur une chaise, découragé. Il y avait tout simplement _trop_ de livres ! Il avait feuilleté à peu près tout sur les bagues, les anneaux… mais rien, il n'y avait rien. Et chaque pavé ressemblait à l'autre, avec une odeur de vieux, des pages jaunies et une couverture rouge ! comment savoir q'il ne retombait pas sur la même chose ? Il ne devait pas chercher au bon endroit.. mais vu le temps qu'il passait dans la biblio- c'est à dire, environ une fois tout les millénaires- il ne risquait pas de savoir comment sortir de se labyrinthe de pages. Seul Hermione aurait pu lui venir en aide… _« et encore un sujet fâcheux qui revient à l'attaque ! non, je suis bien décidé à ne pas faire appel à madame-je-sais-tout ! moi aussi je peux le faire ! »_ et il repartit en chasse, son caractère de Griffi ressortait. Malgré tout il ne trouva rien et dû se rendre à l'évidence : la réponde était ailleurs.

Les premières neiges arrivèrent, et avec elles tous les sports et jeux d'hiver tant apprécié par les étudiants. Harry en avait oublié la signification de « la bague » mais la gardait précieusement au doigt. Malgré son recul par rapport aux Griffindor, il restait le capitaine de l'équipe et avait décidé de remplacer son entraînement de quiddich par une partie de hockey sur glace sur le lac.

- Vous allez pouvoir travailler votre équilibre d'une autre manière, ainsi que votre tire et votre endurance, expliqua-t-il à ses coéquipiers. Le jeu est simple, il n'y a qu'un palais, deux cages et le but est de mettre le-dit palais dans la cage, à l'aide de votre cross. Vous garderez vos places à peu de choses près.

Quelques protestations s'élevèrent du groupe, accompagné d'un enthousiasme majoritaire. Mais toute cette expression de sentiments fut coupé bien vite par une arrivée peu attendue. Les verts se dirigeaient droit sur eux, tel des aigles attaquant leur proie, Malfoy à leur tête.

- Potter

- Malfoy

- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée !

- Exact. Je te propose un petit match amical. Cependant, l'équipe gagnante doit avoir un gage.

- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

- Mmmm disons que les perdants devront aller chercher une grande quantité de friandises aux cuisines, et les apporter aux gagnants qui feront la fête dans leur tour, et les servir pour la soirée. Mais, comme nous sommes les capitaines des équipes, nous auront un autre gage, entre nous. Alors ?

- Ca marche.

Harry tendit sa main en signe de pacte sans vraiment pensé à ce qu'il faisait, mais il le remarqua bien vite et allait la retirer avant que Malfoy la prenne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent et formèrent deux cercles bien fermé pour discuter attaque, défense et tactique.

Du côté des Rouges :

- Alors, Ron tu seras le gardien, comme d'hab, les batteurs, vous serez attaquants avec moi, et les autres, vous vous répartissez entre milieu de terrain et défenseur.

- Ok, et pour les techniques ?

- Tous les coups sont permis. Dites vous bien que vous jouez contre des tricheurs, et des joueurs sans pitié qui ne retiendrons pas leur coups, alors ne vous laissez pas faire !

- Mais Harry, c'est immoral ! s'indigna Ginny. Il faut rester digne et…

- Et.. ? les laisser nous donner des coups de cross pour finir à l'infirmerie ? sûrement pas ! il n'y a pas de justice… pas d'arbitre.

Tous se regardèrent confus. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Harry prononcer de telles paroles… auparavant, il n'aurait jamais ordonné de tricher, mais aujourd'hui… il avait tellement changé qu'il en était méconnaissable dans son attitude. Il y avait forcément une raison à cela… mais personne ne la connaissait.

Du côté des verts :

- Près les gars ? lança Draco d'une voix forte. On fait comme d'habitude au point de vue technique, pas la peine que je vous repasse les 157 tactiques de tricheries que je vous ai apprise n'est-ce pas ?

Ils ricanèrent en guise de réponse.

- Bien, alors une petite chose nouvelle : vous ne touchez pas à un cheveux de Potter.

Grand blanc.

- Et pourquoi ? osa Blaise

- Parce que je m'en chargerai moi-même. Entre capitaines, on se défit un contre un. Allez, je compte sur vous, et pas de cadeaux !

Ils joignèrent leur mains ensemble et crièrent leur hymne : « THE SLYTHERINS ARE THE WINNER ». Certes, ce n'était pas très original, mais c'était la signature la plus fidèle à eux-même qu'il pouvait y avoir.

Les deux équipes se réunirent : Malfoy et Potter en tête.

- Bien, on peut commencer ? demanda le brun

- On a pas d'arbitre…

- Toi, tu veux un arbitre ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Malfoy se retourna, passa en revue les alentours quand son regard carnassier tomba sur Luna Lovegood. Un petit sourire malsain apparue sur ses lèvres, et il partit à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Les autres le regardèrent, interrogatif.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda un Ron

- T'es vraiment un boulet Weaslaid ! N'as donc tu pas un semblant de pertinence ?

Ron, rouge de fureur, leva sa baguette, près à attaquer Blaise, mais celui-ci le prit de cour en le désarmant d'un geste vif. Sa baguette alla voler quelques mètres plus loin.

- En plus de la pertinence va falloir que tu travailles ta vitesse…

Excédé pour un rien, le rouge sauta au cou du vert sans plus de ménagement. Ses amis essayèrent de le retenir mais ses muscles avaient prit du volume, de tel façon qu'il avait plutôt la silhouette d'un troll des cavernes que celle d'un humain. Il était donc impossible de le retenir. Zabinni évita le premier coup en se baissant habilement, sa taille moyenne aidant, et riposta par une balayette du pied, suivit d'un retournement (acrobatique ?) et le roux se retrouva bientôt par terre, ficelé par des lianes invoquées par un sort. Il grognait comme un cochon, incapable de parler à cause de ces liens qui lui barraient aussi la bouche.

Draco arriva, accompagné de Luna, à ce moment critique de la scène, et leva un sourcil de scepticisme.

- Charmant Weasmoche, commenta-t-il d'un air dédaigneux. Je vous avait trouvé un arbitre, mais je crois que vous aurez plutôt besoin d'un gardien… je n'accepterais pas ce fou furieux qui se jette sur mes meilleurs joueurs alors que le match n'a même pas commencé. Ce mec est une brute.

- T'es mal placé pour le dire Malfoy…. Remarqua Dean.

- Toujours étant qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi doué vous n'irez pas loin. A votre place je préférerais prendre Loony comme gardienne.

Harry réfléchit un instant et se dit que dans le fond, Draco n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ron avait quand même réussit à démonter l'épaule de l'un des joueurs de son équipe au précédent match, c'était définitivement un danger publique.

- Ok, on va faire ça, répondit Harry.

Ginny parut vexée mais ne répondit rien, et les autres acquiescèrent, conscient que le roux avait un comportement plus qu'enfantin et que ce serait pour lui une bonne leçon.

Les joueurs se mirent en place, Luna était défenseuse et Seamus fut gardien. Les deux capitaine se mirent face à face et Malfoy dit :

- Que le match commence !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

voilà! dites moi ce que vous en avez pené... défauts, qualitées?

à la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! 

Déjà, je tiens a m'excuser de ce retard d'au moins 3 mois… d'ailleurs vous ne vous souvenez sûrement pas de l'histoire !

Et puis j'ai fait une faute dans le chapitre 2 (et pas qu'une), j'ai écrit « une accord tactile », euum je voulais écrire « tacite » ! si vous ne l'avez pas vu, tant mieux, oubliez ça tous de suite…

J'ai essayé de faire le moins de faute possible dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous en trouverez pas… et en parlant de ce chap, je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'en avais besoin pour faire avancer l'histoire, donc, je vous promet que le prochain sera meilleur !

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, tous les personnages sont empruntés à JKRowling.

RAR/ 

MERCI BEAUCOUP à : **Crème de mosh**i et **Mily Black…**

**Inokou** : non, pour la bagarre blaise vs ron, ils étaient pas encore sur la patinoire ! quant à l'expression : un temps pour chaque chose et chaque chose en son temps », moi j'aime bien, bon c'est peut être pas l'expression qui vient de sortir mais j'avais envie de la placer ! Pour Harry, je te rassure, il est doué, mais Malefoy à pris ses précautions avant d'aller dans la forêt et il y un sort… mais je t'en dit pas plus tu le découvrira dans le chapitre 5…C'est vrai que Ron va avoir un rôle assez particulier dans cette fic : je te laisse découvrir… et merci

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : comme je l'ai dit au dessus, il y a bien un sort qui modifie un piti peu l'apparence et la voix de Draco, mais j'en dit pas plus… vous verrez ça en détail plus tard ! merci pour la review 

**Vert emeraude** : loool t'as tout compris ! merci beaucoup

**Farahon** : la suiite est là ! oui oui, je sais ce que c'est la conscience, tkt ! d'ailleurs la mienne me travaille au corps en ce moment, elle veut me rendre chèvre… c'est ce qui va finir par arriver d'ailleurs ! aller bonne lecture et merci

**Sahada** : ce sera toujours, sans grande prétention…

**Jessy** : bah vui, il a de la peau de sauc' dans les yeux le ryry… mais tkt, je vais remédier à ce problème… bientôt…

**La-shinegami** : comme tu devines bien ! ba j'en dirais pas lus, mais vraiment, ta théorie touchait de près la véité… merci beaucoup pour les review…! donc : je publie tout les quand je peux, c'est à dire, très irrégulièrement ! je vais essayer de remettre un autre chap avant la fin des vacs déjà, pour commencer. Après, je promets rien… « Aiedail », c'est pas du latin, bonne déduction ! j'ai trouver ca dans le livre 'Eragon' et tu sauras ce que ca veut dire dans un prochain chapitre… c'est plus mieux bien les surprises !

**Gotika** : pour répondre a ta question « que fait Luna ici ? » ba elle se promène tout simplement, et Draco se l'est accaparé ! j'adore ce perso donc il sera plutôt récurent dans l'histoire… merci pour la review !

**Gally84** : Oui, plutôt dangereuse comme relation… j'avais envie de changer un peu de registre et de faire un Harry plus obscur, avec des démons intérieurs qui prennent peu à peu le dessus sur lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte et sans qu'il puisse faire marche arrière…

Encore désolée pour cet immense reatrd… et merci

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ! _

Chapter 3 : un lien qui se crée….

Et à partir de ce moment tous les joueurs s'agitèrent comme des électrons libres. Les couleurs fusaient ça et là, rouge contre vert, chacun défendant son camp avec ferveur.

- Eh Potter ! appela Draco on va en 5 ?

- Ouais ça marche, t'auras même pas le temps de marquer comme ça !

- C'est ce que tu crois ?

- BUUUUUUUT ! hurla Blaise

- OUAIS VIVE LES SLYTH !

- Alors Potter ?

- C'est pas un match gagné d'avance pour toi mon petit loup !

Et il se retourna vers ses joueurs en les encourageant :

- Allez les mecs ça va rentrer ! On y est, c'est pas un mini but qui va nous arrêter !

Et ils repartirent à l'attaque, cette fois avec plus de hargne et plus de combativité. Les verts en virent, à partir de ce moment, de toutes les couleurs, ne s'attendant pas à ce que les Griffi utilisent leur propres techniques. La ruse Slytherin se retournait contre eux.

Les Griffi marquèrent alors un but monumental : Katie Bell avait foncé comme un bulldozer sur les cages, si vite que personne n'avait osé se mettre sur son chemin, tous le monde croyait même qu'elle allait entrer dans les buts avec son palet, mais à la dernière minutes, ses patins se prirent dans leur lacets, et elle finit sa course sur le ventre, arrêtée par la neige au bord du terrain. Luna, qui n'était pas à sa place était alors arrivée et avait shooté dedans comme un vulgaire ballon de foot, mettant le palet dans les cages, et surprenant le gardien qui se croyait sauvé. Les Griffi sautillaient de joie, pendant que les Slythy ruminaient leur vengeance.

Malfoy, en mauvais joueur de mauvaise foi, vint une fois de plus troubler la concentration du beau brun, flirtant ouvertement avec lui, pour le déconcentrer…

- Alors mon cher Potter, tu crois que toi et ton sex appeal, allez vous en tirer comme ça ?

- Vexé Malfoy?

- Du tout…. Je te rappel qu'on à un gage à la fin… et qu'on ne l'a pas encore définit… susurra-t-il

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Oooh à beaucoup de choses que ton esprit innocent ne pourrait même pas imaginer…

- Ah oui ? tu crois que mon esprit est innocent ? je sais très bien de quoi tu parlais…

- C'est ça beau brun.. dit-il en descendant sa main le long de la fermeture éclaire de la veste d'Harry.

- Tu bluffs Malfoy !

- Rendez vous à la salle sur demande à 8h, on verra bien qui bluff !

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Harry fut bousculé par un joueur et tomba sur Draco. Les deux garçons s'étalèrent de tous leur long, l'un sur l'autre. Cette scène rappela vaguement quelque chose à Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était… cette odeur de tulipe, ces yeux délibérément gris, ses cheveux clairs, ces mains enivrantes provoquaient en lui une foule de souvenirs qu'il se forçait à ne pas voir… ou peut-être que son esprit ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne très exactement… Il se bloquait lui-même pour éviter de voir la réalité en face. Mais le tout sans en avoir conscience… au fond de lui il était bien là, le souvenir d'un garçon inconnu aux cheveux clairs et à la voix douce… ce garçon à qui il s'était attaché indéniablement….

Ils se reprirent vite et se relevèrent sans trop de mal, reprenant le match où ils l'avaient laissé.

Ils en avaient oublié Ron, qui était toujours saucissonné sur le bord du terrain, incapable de dire un mot. Mais il était tellement costaux, qu'a force de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour se libérer de ces liens, qu'ils finirent par céder. Il regarda les joueurs rire et crier, d'un air heureux et insouciant. Il se releva discrètement, s'étira, et réfléchit à ce que serait pour lui la meilleure vengeance… entre le Slyth qui l'avait ridiculisé et ses amis qui l'avaient laissé tomber, il avait de quoi faire. Il se tapit derrière un arbre, regarda évolué le jeu et attendit… jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité s'offre à lui. Visiblement un joueur était tombé et tout le monde était regroupé autour de lui, c'était le moment d'agir. Il enchanta ses chaussures de manière à ce qu'elles deviennent des patins, utilisant le même sort que les autres joueurs (il l'avait délicatement noté dans sa tête quand ceux ci étaient entré sur le lac.) et avança à pas de loup. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il s'élança comme un cerf et fonça dans le tas. Au passage il fit tombé un bon quart des joueurs et une fois au centre, tourna comme une toupie, les bras à la verticale pour culbuter tous le monde, le tout accompagné d'un cri de guerre monumental. Ca c'était du strike… Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry, et pris d'un assaut de haine incontrôlable il se jeta sur lui, corps et âme, près à en faire de la pâté pour veracrasse. L'imprévu, c'était Draco Malefoy : jamais il ne laisserai Ron Weasel amoché le beau visage de l'élu de ces désirs… Il l'aurait l'adava kedevriser sans l'once d'un remord si Luna n'avait pas intervenu à temps…

La blonde, qui était restée un peu à l'écart du groupe réagit vite (pour une fois qu'elle redescend de la lune en un quart de seconde !) et stupéfixia Ron, qui se retrouva aussi mobile qu'une statue de pierre avec cependant de la foudre dans les yeux.

Les blessés se relevèrent tant bien que mal, geignant et maugréant à qui voulait les entendre.

Malefoy, mortifié, se rendit compte qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi à cet instant, pour sauver Potter… et cette idée le glaça jusque dans ses entrailles…. Il recula de quelques pas sans le vouloir vraiment, terrorisé.

- Ca va Drake ? plus de peur que de mal mon vieux, commenta Blaise, assis sur la glace. Ce mec est délibérément dingue, c'est bon à savoir !

- Je… tu dois avoir raison mon bon Blaise, répondit-il évasivement.

- Un peu que j'ai raison ! allez viens, on va aller se prendre un bon verre de bierraubeurre pour se remonter ! on a eu notre quota d'évènements pour la journée !

Harry, l'oreille à l'affût, et pas en reste pour un gallion, entendit cette dernière phrase, et s'empressa de riposter :

- Tu rigoles Zabini ? on a un match a tenir, tu vas quand même pas te dégonfler ? A moins que tu n'ai peur ?

- Tu me provoques Potty ? Tu vas voir si je tiens pas mes paris !

- Je te propose des courses de luge, puisque le match de hockey est pour le moins saccagé !

- De lujhge ? c'est quoi une luujhe ?

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler la vue d'un Slytherin les sourcils froncés, le nez retroussé, et par dessus le marché, avec un accent qui tenait plutôt du Slave.

- Une **luge **Blaise ! corrigea Draco, impatient. C'est un objet moldu fait pour glisser dans la neige… et je dois dire que c'est plutôt marrant. Paris tenu Potter, tu auras cette course !

- Et si on demandait à d'autres Griffindor et Slytherin de venir ? Ca pourrait être sympa… proposa Dean

- Pour une fois que tu fais preuve d'intelligence, Thomas, on ne peut qu'approuver. Tu devrait aller réquisitionner ceux qui son en train de faire des bonhommes de neige un peu plus loin… ordonna Draco. Au fait, tu comptes les trouver où tes luges Potter? Parce que ça m'étonnerais que Rusard joue à ça avec Miss Teigne par exemple…

- Où ? il suffit de me le demander mon prince ! répondit Harry, une lueur espiègle crépitant dans ses yeux lagon vert.

Et d'un geste de la main, le Gryffondor fit apparaître huit luges en bois, toutes différentes et plus belles les unes que les autres. Malefoy contempla, impressionné, l'œuvre de Harry. Il avait bien choisit sa proie finalement, pensa-t-il sournoisement…

- Chaque luge à des facultés différentes, expliqua Harry. Certaines seront plus aérodynamique, d'autres plus lourdes, où qui freineront mieux. Certaines même on mauvais caractère, c'est à vous de choisir la bonne !

- Ce qu'on va faire, décida Draco, c'est qu'on va se mettre par deux, un Griffindor avec un Slytherin. On va procédés par tours, et le duo qui gagnera se divisera en deux, pour la final qui désignera l'élève gagnant… par conséquent, sa maison gagnera et se fera servir un festin par l'autre maison. Vous avez compris ?

Un « oui » à l'unisson lui répondit avec force.

- Très bien, alors choisissez un partenaire, et que les meilleurs, c'est à dire nous, gagnent !

Tout un chacun se dirigea vers quelqu'un, et, étonnement, les « couples » se formèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Blaise fut le seul à mettre un grain d'intelligence dans tous, ça, en choisissant selon sa stratégie, celui qui lui semblait le plus faible des griffi : Neville. C'était du quitte ou double : soit il perdait dès le premier tour, soit il gagnait la final et concourrait contre Neville, ce qui lui donnerai une plus grande chance de gagner. Et oui, Zabini n'était pas réputé pour avoir de la semoule à la place du cerveau…

- Potter, tu concours avec moi ?

- Ca marche Malefoy, la final promet d'être spectaculaire !

- Ton assurance m'étonnera toujours Potty !

- Pas moins que ton audace…

Draco sourit a cette remarque, et s'adressa aux joueurs :

- Bien, choisissez vos luges !

Tous se ruèrent dessus comme des assoiffés.

Harry jeta au loin un sort sur la leur, de manière à éjecter tous ceux qui voudraient la toucher. Quand la foule se dissipa et commença à grimper en haut de la colline la plus proche, les deux garçons se décidèrent à bouger.

- J'ose espérer que c'est la meilleure ? demanda Draco en parlant de leur luge

- Non, j'ai choisis au hasard !

Les yeux du petit Dragon se réduisirent à deux fentes exprimant un air de mécontentement, auquel Harry répondit par un sourire :

- T'es trop mignon Malefoy, quand tu veux jouer au méchant !

- On a intérêt à gagner saint Potter, sinon ton gage risque d'être mémorable !…

Harry ignora la remarque et traça une ligne magique en bas de la colline pour qu'il n'y ai pas de possibilité de triche, ni de contestation, surtout que la-dite colline était parsemée de sapins, et qu'il serait plutôt difficile de voir le vainqueur.

Il allait s'apprêter à partir, quand Draco lui retint le bras et proposa, sans trop d'espoirs :

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais, mon bon Potty, de mettre des pièges, histoire de rendre les choses… comment dirais-je … plus intéressantes ?

Un sourire machiavélique qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, se peignis sur les lèvres du survivant.

- Malefoy, je ne pensais pas pouvoir te le dire un jour… mais tu es brillant !

- C'est bien, tu apprends vite à ce que je vois…

- Lance toi des roses vas-y… !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Potter ! Laisse tomber…

- Bon, on les mets ces pièges ?

- Je me doute que tu connaisses des sortilèges de triche Potter…. Mais si tu veux bien, je peux t'apprendre…

- Bien, ça peut toujours servir.

- Bien. Mais, en contre partie, tu m'apprendras la magie sans baguette, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter

- Rien n'est gratuit avec toi?

- Ce qui est gratuit n'as pas de valeur….

Les meilleurs ennemis se regardèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, et ça aurait pu durer des heures si Malefoy n'avait pas rompu le contact…

- Allez, t'as du pain sur la planche…. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que pour aujourd'hui, tu vas juste admirer l'artiste, parce que si les autres remarque qu'on met du temps, ce sera louche… mais plus tard, je t'apprendrais vraiment.

- Ca marche.

- Potter, note quand même que c'est mon savoir le plus important que je vais te montrer là…

- Non, ça ne l'est pas… mais vas-y, je te regarde.

Le blond invoqua des sorts inconnus au brun, qui fusaient ça et là… des trous, des filets, des zones de glace, des cordes tendues d'un arbre à un autre apparaissaient… Harry se serrait vraiment cru dans un dessin animé.

Il lui suffit de retenir la formule et le geste, et il s'amusa à son tour à « décorer » la pente d'obstacles. Quand le blond décida que c'était suffisant, il décréta :

- Tu apprends vite.

- Bonne constatation. Aller , viens, on y va.

Les deux ennemis de toujours suivirent le groupe déjà bien avancé, d'où les conversations et les éclats de rire brisés fusaient bon train.

- Tiens, remarqua Drake à mi-chemin, on a oublié ton cher ami fidèle sur la glace !

- Bah, ça lui fera du bien, le froid lui remettra un peu la tête en ordre… D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tes « collègues » ne ce soient pas défoulés sur lui…

- Ils l'auraient bien fait si tu n'avais pas été dans les parages. Tous le monde te craint Potter… surtout depuis quelques temps… à ce qu'il paraît, susurra-t-il, tu as changé.. peut-être aurais-tu fait des nouvelles rencontres qui auraient influé sur toi ?

Harry se troubla en entendant cette dernière remarque, des souvenirs brûlants plein l'esprit, mais un imbécile heureux que je n'oserai nommé ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre… Neville Longbottom avait eu la présence d'esprit d'appuyer sur un bouton de la luge, i-celle-ci venait de s'envoler, et le pauvre Neville qui avait sa veste coincé dans la luge traînait derrière tel l'oiseau qui prend son envol… Blaise était blanc comme la neige qui l'entourait, tout ses espoirs venaient de _s'envoler_ littéralement en fumée…

Heureusement pour lui, d'un simple sort, Harry fit redescendre son camarade sur terre. Tremblant, Neville s'excusa et les concurrents prirent place tout en haut de la colline.

De même qu'il avait tracé une ligne d'arrivée, le Wonderboy traça une ligne de départ à laquelle tout le monde s'empressa de s'aligner.

- Potter, c'est moi qui conduit.

Harry se jeta dans la luge, tel l'éclair, et répondit avec un sourire :

- Trop tard beau blond, je suis déjà au volant…

- Tu me le paieras Potter !

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Harry. Bulstrod, je vois que tu as dépassé la ligne !

- C'est faux ! se défendit la « fille » de mauvaise grâce (et je dirais même bien grasse)

- La ligne serait jaune si personne ne la touchait, et elle est rouge, donc, tu es trop prêt !

Tout le monde se recula un peu, Harry était intraitable.

Luna, qui n'avait pas trouvé de partenaire, et qui surtout, n'appartenait pas aux maisons en concours, se proposa pour annoncer le coup d'envoie.

- 5, 3, 4, 1, 2….. POUEEEEEEEET

Tout les concurrents donnèrent un grand coup de pied au sol et s'élancèrent dans la pente tel des chasseurs poursuivis par un dragon en furie…

La plupart des duos, ne faisant pas bons ménage et commencèrent à se hurler dessus, n'étant pas d'accord sur tel ou tel tournant à prendre.

- Potter, _tourne_ ! Tu veux qu'on se mange un arbre ou quoi ?

- J'évitait un piège qu'on a mis je te signal.

- Mais non il y en avait pas, tu te trompes d'endroit !

- Pas du tout ! Tu me fais confiance oui ou non ?

- Honnêtement ? pas trop mon vieux. T'es un vrai chauffard !

- Un chauffard qui va nous faire gagner.

- J'attend de voir Potteeeeeeer !

Malefoy se baissa de justesse pour éviter une branche de sapin qui avait bien failli lui décapiter la tête. Il n'en sortit cependant pas indemne, une égratignure sous l'œil le faisait saigner.

- Quand je pense que tu viens d'abîmer mon magnifique visage Potter ! je vais te le faire payer 100 fois…

- Désolé chéri, j'ai pas fait exprès

- Encore heureux !

Après moult obstacles, les deux concurrents arrivèrent presque entier- et oui, on ne peut pas négliger le bout de peau de Draco resté sur la branche - sur la ligne d'arrivée, avec Zabini/ Neville, Hermione / Goyle, Dean / Bulstrod, et Seamus/ Pansy.

Pour les autres : Ginny et Crabe avaient finit capturés par un filet qui était mystérieusement tombé d'un arbre et qui les maintenait bien immobile par un sort, Katie et Juan (un deuxième année de Slytherin) avaient glissés et s'étaient retrouvés les quatre fers en l'air. Quant à l'une des sœur Patil, elle avait été projeté de sa luge avec son coéquipier car elle avait touché aux freins, et c'était un point sensible de sa luge, qui le prit pour une chatouille. Enfin, les deux derniers étaient en train de périr au fond d'un trou..

Les rescapés remontèrent la colline avec des cris de joie, prêts à disputer le quart de final…

- T'as de la chance qu'on s'en soit sortit vivant Potter… remarqua Drake

- Mais tu saignes ! se rendit compte le brun en posant ses yeux sur la coupure du blond

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Evidement que je saigne Potter, grâce à ton zèle et à ton adresse je me suis payer un bout de pomme de pain dans l'œil…

- Excuse moi… je..

- Ca va, ça va ! s'agaça le Slytherin. Je suis pas en porcelaine non plus.

- T'es pas crédible Malefoy, je sais que ça te fait mal, répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il approcha sa main de son visage et essuya le sang qui coulait, du revers de sa manche, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Puis il prononça une incantation en latin, de manière à stopper le sang. Une croûte fine se forma magiquement sur la blessure, ce qui laissait une trace malgré tout. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frôler du bout des doigts la cicatrice. Draco, se sentant étrangement perdre pied sous cette puissance magique qui semblait sortir de Harry et sous ce geste attentionné, bégaya :

- On ferrait mieux d'y aller, ils nous attendrons pas.

Harry sursauta, reconnecté à la réalité. Puis Draco ajouta un « merci » sincère et reconnaissant d'avoir été soigné.

Le quart de final se disputa de près, et sortirent vainqueurs, Zabinni/ Neville et Malefoy/ Potter.

- J'ai une idée ! annonça Neville, provoquant une surprise générale. Pour rendre les choses plus amusantes, on devrait bander les yeux du conducteur, et comme ça il devra s'en remettre entièrement à son coéquipier qui lui indiquera quand il devra tourner, ect…

Malefoy fût tous de suite séduit par la proposition, Harry s'en fichait, et Zabini resta sceptique quant à l'idée qui allait contrecarré ses plans. En effet, il pensait prendre les choses en mains, seul, pour gagner contre Harry et Draco, puis contre Neville… mais là, il devrait s'en remettre au garçon le plus maladroit de toute l'école, c'était périlleux , et même sucidaire. Mais Draco le prit de cour :

- Parfait !

- Eummm, répondit Blaise, je pense pas que-

- Potter, le coupa Draco, invoque des bandeaux !

Harry obéit, pensant que ça pouvait être plutôt divertissant… mais il était loin de s'imaginer ce que Draco avait en tête….

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fini! voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus...

une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé/ pas aimé?

je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant, donc vous l'aurez avant la fin des vacs...

à la prochaine!


End file.
